dmofandomcom-20200223-history
Seven Great Demon Lords
The Seven Great Demon Lords are a group of Demon Lord Digimons, who each one of them represents one of the Seven Deadly Sins. They are based on various demons from within Judeo-Christian mythology. The Seven Demon Lords are available on the game as Mega Level Digimons, although all of them are so much stronger than the most of the other Mega Digimons. All of them are only obtainable throught the Cash Shop at certain events(except for Beelzemon, that evolve from Impmon). Currently, six of them were released, one of them which is only available on KDMO. Barbamon is the only of the Seven Great Demon Lords that wasn't released yet. 'Lucemon (Falldown Mode)' Lucemon (Falldown Mode) is the leader and the strongest of the Seven Demon Lords, and represents the sin of Pride. Lucemon (Falldown Mode) evolves from Lucemon at level 41, and although it is a Mega Level Digimon, it has a power level equal to some Burst Mode level Digimons. When holding the demonic Gehenna, Lucemon (Falldown Mode) evolve into Lucemon (Satan Mode), a form with a power level almost equal to some Jogress level Digimons. Lucemon (Falldown Mode) can also evolve into Lucemon (Larva Mode) when holding the Source of Darkness. *'Paradise Lost' Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground. *'Dead or Alive' Produces a three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and traps the opponent within this orb, which has a 50/50 chance of either completely annihilating them, or merely inflicting massive damage. 'Daemon' Daemon is a Demon Lord Digimon that represents the sin of Wrath. It has the form a monster with a red cloak covering it's body and a pair of purple wings and horns. Daemon was an Angel Digimon that fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon. When holding the Furious Claw, Daemon can evolve into Daemon (Beast Mode). *'Flame Inferno' Attacks with extremely high-temperature hellfire that burns up the opponent without a trace.. *'Hammer Knuckle' Puts both hands together and swings with all its might. 'Belphemon (Sleep Mode)' Belphemon (Sleep Mode) is a Demon Lord Digimon that represents the sin of Sloth. As the strength it possesses is too immense, its data is said to have been put in a Sleep state by the Digital World's system, although the truth of the matter is uncertain. With the item Alarm Clock, Belphemon (Sleep Mode) can turn into Belphemon (Rage Mode). *'Eternal Nigthmare' Invokes a nightmare with its peaceful snoring. If you are suffering from a lack of sleep, this technique is encouraged as it promises an eternal slumber. *'Lampranthus' Casts black flames from the chains coiled around its body. 'Leviamon' Leviamon is a Demon Lord Digimon that represents the sin of Envy. This extensive monster, said to possess gigantic jaws which could guzzle down even the Digital World, is reported to sleep in the depths of the Net Ocean nearest to the Dark Area, and if it is awakened it will despise any Digimon at the top, and will run not away even from Angel Digimon, much less other Demon Lord Digimon. *'Rostrum' Destroys everything with its gigantic jaws. *'Duo Cauda' Uses its forked tail to take down the opponent. 'Lilithmon' Lilithmon is a Demon Lord Digimon that represents the sin of Lust. It confounds its opponents with its bewitchingly lovely appearance, and it is said that those who are taken in by its temptations are invariably granted death. Its reputation as the "Goddess of Darkness" is appropriate, as it offers generosity towards vice, but only cruel outrages towards virtue. The demonic "Nazar Nail" on its right arm corrodes everything it touches. *'Darkness Love' Blows a kiss of death to the opponent. *'Nazar Nail' Corrodes anything it touches with the Nazar Nail on its right arm. 'Beelzemon' Beelzemon is a Demon Lord Digimon that represents the sin of Gluttony. While it possesses the power to preside over the many Devil Digimon, it dares to observe a solitary existence. It is said that it could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if it cared to, although it is also said that there exists a Demon Lord Digimon which surpasses even Beelzemon. It rides on the gigantic motorcycle-type machine, "Behemoth", holding its cherished shotguns, the "Berenjena" (Esp: Eggplant). Although its personality is cruel and merciless, it is also exceedingly prideful, so it would never attack the weaks. *'Double Impact' Rapid-fires the Berenjena. *'Darkness Claw' Raises a claw overhead and then cuts the opponent to pieces.